Feliz San Valentín, Nymphadora
by Nea Potter
Summary: Charlie Weasley solo sabía una cosa... Que San Valentín era el día más detestable de todo el año. Participa para el reto "San Valentín" en el foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus.


_Demonios._

Fue el primer pensamiento de Charlie Weasley al despertar la mañana de San Valentín.

Enterró la cara en la almohada, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Quería desaparecer por ese día, y volver a aparecer por la mañana del siguiente, tan sólo otro día normal. Aunque para el capitán de quidditch de Gryffindor eso no sería posible. ¿La razón? Chicas. Muchas de ellas, con rosas, flores, chocolates y tarjetas. Persiguiendo en manada a Charlie por todo el castillo. Igual que cada San Valentín. Maldición.

Gracias a Merlín, Charlie conocía otra chica, una que no estaba loca y lo ayudaba a escapar de una manera muy ingeniosa.

Nymphadora Tonks. Charlie esbozó una sonrisa de manera inconsciente. Sin una queja más, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a darse una ducha.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

— ¡Charlie! ¡Charlie! ¡Por acá! —gritó la "presidenta" de su club de fans, Triana Pelvery.

Triana encabezaba la persecución, con una horda de niñatas enrojecidas por perseguir a Charlie para obligarlo a aceptar sus regalos y quizá robarle un beso. Oye, no por nada era el mejor buscador que Gryffindor había tenido nunca.

La profesora McGonagall les cortó el paso, con los brazos en las caderas y luciendo bastante enojada.

— ¿Qué es todo este estruendo? —preguntó la profesora.

— Nosotras… —empezó a explicar Triana.

— ¡No quiero sus explicaciones baratas, señorita Pelvery! ¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor! ¡Y fuera de aquí si no quiere que sean diez! —exclamó la profesora, furiosa, para después mirar a un extrañamente feliz Charlie Weasley— ¡Y usted señor Weasley, quite ésa sonrisa de bobo y venga conmigo! ¡Esta en graves problemas!

Alumno y maestra se alejaron de una multitud de chicas decepcionadas. Caminaron por un par de minutos, hasta llegar a un pasillo lleno de clases abandonadas. McGonagall abrió una puerta, y le hizo una seña a Charlie para que entrara. El chico pelirrojo sonrió y entró. Se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, encontrándose con una persona muy diferente a la profesora McGonagall.

Nymphadora Tonks estaba parada frente a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, una mochila en la mano y una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro. Tenía el cabello rosa y los ojos violetas. El vestuario de la profesora McGonagall también había desaparecido, y en su lugar la chica vestía el uniforme de Hogwarts, con la corbata y el escudo de Hufflepuff.

— ¿Qué harías sin mi, Weasley? —pregunto triunfante, sacando una manzana de la mochila, y lanzándosela al pelirrojo, que la cogió en el aire.

— Ni idea. —respondió Charlie, dándole un mordisco a la manzana—Gracias Nymph.

— Tienes suerte de que tus fans sean tan tontas. Se me olvidó cambiarme la nariz pero me di cuenta muy tarde.

— Si tan sólo éste estúpido día no existiera…

— Cupido es un imbécil. —murmuró Tonks, y Charlie asintió, dándole la razón.

— Sólo sirve para que fans locas te demuestren su amor...—dijo.

— Y para recordarte que estás solo... —prosiguió Tonks.

— Para ver a parejas besándose más de lo común...

— No sirve para nada. Es una estupidez. —declaró Tonks.

El ojiazul asintió una vez más. Y Tonks se frotó las manos, preguntándose si era el momento correcto para la pregunta que haría. Lamentablemente para ella, Charlie lo notó. Charlie siempre notaba todo.

— ¿Que pasa Nymph? —preguntó, y el cabello de la chica se volvió rojo— Vamos Nymph, soy tu amigo, puedes decirme lo que quieras ¿Me dirás que pasa?

— Me... me estaba preguntando quién te gusta —murmuró Nymphadora. Charlie sonrió.

— Es una chica divertida, valiente, decidida, hermosa, y la mejor persona que conozco. —le susurró a la oreja— ¿Y se puede saber quién le gusta a mi mejor amiga?

— Oh, nadie. Un buscador pelirrojo con una risa tonta. —murmuró, con una sonrisilla maliciosa.

Charlie se acercó su cara a la de ella, hasta que sus bocas quedaron a centímetros.

— Te quiero Nymphs. —murmuró.

Agarró su cara entre sus manos, y pasó su pulgar por su mejilla. Y la besó, uniendo sus labios con pasión y ternura.

La chica se separo de él y se recostó en su pecho.

— Te amo Charlie —susurró—. Feliz San Valentín.

Charlie la miró sorprendido, y después esbozo una sonrisa tierna.

— Feliz San Valentín, Nymphadora.

La chica sonrió y le estampó un puñetazo en el hombro. Charlie sabía perfectamente lo mucho que odiaba que le dijeran así.


End file.
